Devotee Restrained
by Uwaki Aisu
Summary: Kagome's father was said to have died, she's had to help keep the family financially stable. What happens when her teacher goes out with a couple of friends to celebrate his 23rd bday? Will he find out Kagome has a nightlife all her own?
1. Days of the Phoenix Die

Sorry that I've been gone for so long, but it's summer and I'll be updating A LOT more (considering I have no life).

Disclaimer: Owneth nothingeth except my gingerale tower, that is... pathetic This was a challenge fic, lol.

My first attempt at a make-out session...please gimme a review on that, hehe.

Devotee Restrained

Chapter 1: Days of the Phoenix Die.

Kagome quietly slipped into the dressing room of the luxory casino. She placed her tall, shimmery dancing shoes on the dresser and hurried to get her clothes. If you could call them that, anyway.

She said her share of hi's and laughed with some of the girls about the horny, old farts that were leering over them. Sango, Kagome's best friend ran over to her and smacked her ass, "Kagome!" she yelled loudly.

"Kagome, you'll never guess who's out in the audience!" Sango yelled in an excited voice. "Who?" Kagome asked getting a little frustrated. She was supposed to be on the stage in five minutes and she couldn't find her mask. She cursed every living thing she could. "Where in seven hells is my mask?" Kagome yelled. Sango completely forgot to inform her friend of their little arrival.

"Take a chill-pill, Kags." Tsusaka said and handed Kagome an extasy pill. Kagome rolled her eyes and threw it in the trashcan. She didn't do that kind of stuff, even if she did strip for a living. She still had SOME dignity left. Sure, she'd tried it, but she'd never do it again. She got into a huge wreck and almost killed her best friend and her. Sango rushed back out of breath with something small and dark in her hand. Kagome hadn't even noticed that she'd left but quickly thanked her for finding her mask. Her silk red and black bra hugged every curve of her breasts. Her tight, leather pants moved along with her body and showed off her slightly large backside.

She put on her feather mask and waited for _'Worked Up So Sexual by The Faint'_ to come on. The manager had told her just before she was late that there was a son of a very good client in the audience and that she should pay 'special' attention to him. He told her that the young gentleman would have long silver hair, amber eyes, and would be hanging around with what looked like a bachelor-party crew. He said she'd be getting a raise for doing this favor for him.

If only.

Kagome still got a little squeemish at dancing practically naked infront of men with nothing but lust in their eyes. It made her a tad uncomfortable, but she needed the money. Sango, the announcer, made her announcement that the 'Black Hawk' would be making her way on stage. There were some claps, but mostly whistles from the clients that went often. Kagome made her way crawling on the stage from behind the curtain, and as soon as the beat started up, she made her way towards the pole. She twisted, turned, but most of all made herself wanted.

She located her target and smiled a bit. Her manager failed to mention he was mighty sexy. She did a body roll against the pole then jumped, strung her leg on the pole and spun. She looked so free and alive. She liked dancing but didn't get to do it much as a child, so this was a change. She'd been doing for a year now. She was going to begin her senior year in highschool on Monday. Kagome had been dancing in the nightlife since her junior year.

Walking towards the front of the stage, she shook her hips side to side and lowered herself slowly before popping back up. She seemed to have caught his interest. He was looking at her backside as she turned. She spread her legs and lowered her head between them. The Black Hawk dropping herself on the floor lifted her breasts and shook her head. She crawled near the edge of the stage and smirked in front of the dear guest. She already had twenty dollar bills stuffed down her bra and pants. There were a couple laying on the stage, too.

"What's your name, sexy?" She asked in a low seductive tone. She wasn't a slut and definately didn't sleep with anyone (she was way too busy to anyway), but she'd been taught by some of the girls how to use her voice, besides...she was an actress. He smirked back a little cockily and replied in just a seductive tone, "Sesshomaru". She dropped herself lightly onto his lap and begun giving him a lap dance. She kissed him hungrily and guessed he was surprised because he gasped and slightly parted his lips. Hawk took it as an invite and slipped her velvet tongue into his hot, waiting mouth. He replied by letting her do what she would with him. She was the host after all. He couldn't help but put his hands on her backside. It looked a little too inviting and he'd had a couple too many shots of tequila. He might regret this in the morning...yet again, he might not even remember it. He wasn't one to sleep or touch just ANYONE.

She smirked at his willingness.

She finished her dance as soon as the song ended and made her way back stage after picking up the rest of her money from the stage during a black-out. Her lips were strawberry-colored and her skin covered in a light film of sweat. Everyone clapped and she just bowed smiling like a maniac. These girls were actually very nice, despite what others might say about them. They were gorgeous and most of them looking for a way to pay their way through college. She admired them.

Sango came backstage with her. "Hey Kag, what time you going home?" she asked smiling. "Eh, I think I'm just going to go home now. It's already", she took a quick glance at her watch "one fourty-three. I have to go shopping later today for school supplies, then school on Monday. Ugh, I can't believe it's only two days until school...What's with the smile? Miroku ask you out again?" Kagome knew her friend ALL too well. "Maybe," replied a blushing Sango. He still did that to her. She was happy for them. She could picture them being the old married couple down the street. It was a nice picture really.

"All right, I'll see at school on Monday. We should meet outside the gate as usual with the rest of the gang." They laughed at 'the gang'. The gang consisted of Kagura, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kanna, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, and Nobunaga. Some they knew longer than others. Inuyasha she had recently come to know and love.

'To know him is to love him,' she though and chuckled at herself. He was the rudest of the group, but he could be so considerate sometimes that it scared even her to death.

The next day was quite uneventful for everyone. Kagome slept in until about two and Sango practically had to shove her into the tub full of ice to wake her up. Sango's eyebrow began to twitch as be beat the crap out of Kagome. "Wake up! Why won't you wake up?" Sango yelled into Kagome's ear. Just as Sango was about to give up Kagome opened a lazy eye and glared at Sango making it look like Kagome took a little too much crack that morning. Her hair looking like a cow had licked it and her make-up all cracked. Guess she just passed out after getting home last night.

Kagome's mom knew exactly what she did at night. It wasn't a secret to her family, but it was to everyone else that wasn't close to her. Not even their group of friends knew. Inuyasha suspected something, but he had no hardcore evidence to pin her to the crime.

They went shopping for their usual school supplies, clothing, accessories before making their way home to watch a movie. Their last day of true freedom from the little thing called Senior Hell.

Our little seductress was caught in the morning throwing her alarm clock across the room. All that was left to hear from it was a rattling noise that she was sure wasn't recorded.

10th alarm clock broken.

She pulled another one out of her drawer, plugged it in, and went off on her way to the shower. She began to sing, "We're off to see the shower, the wonderful shower of the bathroom. Because, because, because, because! Of all the wonderfun cleansing he does." Yes, she had issues, but she was happy with them none-the-less. After making her way out of the steamed-up shower, she picked out some clothing to wear. She picked a form-fitting, light brown t-shirt with random turquoise squigglies, a pair of loose, but not too loose jeans and slipped them on. Kagome walked over to her closet and picked out her blue pumas, turquoise bracelet, and sea shell earrings. She began applying her eyeliner and lightly added some lipgloss.

Kagome walked down the stairs, grabbed her backpack, and decided to get a bagel on her way. Hey, one of the few times she had a spare 10 minutes to waste. Haha! She knew her own tactics! If it'd take her 10 minutes after she broke her alarm to wake up, she'd just set the alarm 10 minutes earlier.

It worked in her head, ok?

The whole gang hugged and kissed saying how much they missed eachother since most of them were on vacation all summer. The dear Highschool had no idea what drama would be caused this year.

Kagome and Sango made their way towards their first class. Most all seniors had the same classes. Well, they did. They all took AP courses and since their school only gave a certain amount, they all were shoved into one classroom like little packrats.

Not like everyone was jumping to get into the AP classes...

Kagome dropped by her locker and picked up her books, they had a program during the summer where you could pick your books up early and know where your locker was so you wouldn't get confused on the first day. Then they walked down the hall towards Sango's locker, where Miroku stood with a rose. He'd missed the meeting this morning. "Awww, how sweet." Kagome cooed to her best buddy, Sango. The only thing Sango could do was blush and give Miroku a chaste kiss on the lips. Of course, he had to go and ruin the moment. A loud slap was heard, "Hentai!" Sango glared at Miroku leaning against the locker.

A bell rang.

"Oh my...was that the tardy bell?" Kagome yelled frantic. She couldn't be late on her first day. They ran towards their class ONLY to be saved by a late teacher. Another bell rung and the door opened. Phew...saved by the bell. As soon as she entered the classroom (you know you know what's coming up...) she noticed silver hair...

"Oh no..." She visibly slapped her forehead and blushed darker than Elmo. Only, he had no clue what she was so embarrased about. If only he DID know. She would fail this class in no time. A habit she didn't want to take up. "Something wrong, miss?" Sesshomaru asked her in a smooth, creamy voice that made her want to melt right where she was.

Psh, that was happening.

"Of course not! Hehe" She replied a little nervous. Clearing her throat she made her way towards the back fo the classroom with Sango. "Kagome..." Sango said a little wide-eyed. "I know, Sango. I know..." Kagome said letting her head drop on the desk.

Dun, dun dun. The end of this chapter. Tell me if you like it or what you think need improving. No flaming please. Gracias. I won't be a review-hound, BUT I do lurve reviews and they're much welcomed. hint hint


	2. Don't Fishing Trips Require Fish? Pt Uno

Eylo, yesh. I am back with a mighty new chapter. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm hoping to continue this story. It's my favorite so far, lol. Just because it's not something I would normally write. Well, anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

Recommended song: It's sappy, but it was my sister's wedding song.

Toots and the Maytals: Love Gonna Walk Out On Me (With Ben Harper)

Sorry guys, I'm feeling extremely lazy so it won't be as long as I'd like. Some of this stuff actually happened…

**Devotee Restrained: Chapter 2: Don't Fishing Trips Require Fish? Part Uno**

Kagome and Sango rushed their way out of their first class with Sesshomaru. They made their way over to their best friends, Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey guys, what class do you have next?" Kagome asked the guys. If she didn't know any better they would've though she was sulking. "Eh, Inu here has P.E. next and I have English." Miroku replied his friend. "Haha! I heard Kouga and Yura talking. Buddy, make sure to sit where all other seats are taken." Sango laughed maliciously as she said this.

Miroku gulped.

Not Yura. Anything but Yura. This was like a horror movie gone wrong…She had the worst possible obsession with hair. It was practically her oxygen. The day went by pretty uneventful. Neither Sango nor Kagome thought of their first class that day. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her house. "Bye, 'Gome. I'll see you at school Monday. Have a good weekend!" Inuyasha said as Kagome closed the car door. Leaning in the window she placed her elbows on the edge of where the window would be, "Sure will, Inu-muffin. Have fun on that trip." With that Kagome walked into her shrine-home.

It was absolute chaos. "Kagome! What are you doing, dear? Start packing we're leaving in 15 minutes!" Kagome's mother, Reinshou yelloed towards her daughter's general direction. "Our old friend's cancelled on using the time share, so I decided it would be a good idea to go down, relax, swim, fish, etc. What do you think?" Her mother was talking a million miles a minute.

No lie.

"Um, okay? Sure, momma." Kagome walked up to her bedroom to pack. Her mom could be so spontaneous sometimes it was scary. Once they were all packed up Kagome turned the igniton on in their car and started on their way. The trip went pretty well. Reinshou and Kagome argued about roads switching off and what interstate went where. "Kagome, you were supposed to turn there!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "You said to go straight!" Kagome retorted. "So? You should have knowns to turn!" Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned around. She switched lanes but forgot to signal the change. The police trooper obviously didn't fail to notice it.

Red and blue lights started flashing. Kagome started to completely panic. It was her first time driving on this big of an interstate. She rolled down her window. She really just couldn't help it. Little droplets of salt-water started falling down her flushed cheeks. "Ma'am, did you know you failed to signal your turn back there?" She choked back a sob. Was she really that bad of a driver? She shook her head and he sighed. "Now little lady, don't cry. I'll let you off with a warning, but be more careful next time." He wlaked back to his old car and Kagome made her way off after cleaning herself up.

Her mood wasn't being helped by Souta's insistend talking. "Are we there yet?" Souta asked for the millionth time on this trip. "Not since the last time you asked, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi responded. Kagome was beginning to get irked. "Hey, how about now?" he asked again. "No!" Kagome yelled towards the backseat. "Demons! Everhwerehe, I can sesnse them. We must destroy them al! Jii-chan yelled, getting up from his nap.

"Jii-chan, there are **no** demons around. Go back to sleep." Reinshou told her father. "Hey 'Gome, How much longer 'till we get there?" Kagome sighed. Well obviously Souta was bored s he had to resort to irking her. When they finally reached the beach-front house they all drug their bags into the living room. Kagome was about to put her bags in Souta and her usual room when she saw a bunch of boxers, dirty (or what looked like it) shirts, and a bunch of pants. "Mom!" Souta yelled as he walked in behind Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi walked in as she left Jii-chan rambling about his demons. "Oh dear." She grumbled. "I'll call up the other owners and find out what's going on." With that she walked out.

-.-…½ hour later…-.-

Mrs. Higurashi hung the phone up. "That was Izayoi. She said she's extremely sorry, but that her husband made the mistake of thinking they weren't ging to come." She shook her head and Kagome sighed. "So does that mean we should head on back? I have to check my e-mails for a casting call application I sent in anyway." Kagome drifted off into her own little thought bubble. "Aww, Mom. I don't want to leave." Souta began to whine. "Now, now. Izayoi also said she didn't mind if we all shared the house." Reinshou informed them.

Since it was settled, they decided they'd go fishing on the pier at midnight. Meanwhile, they just lounged around, went grocery shopping, and of course watched awesome movies. Kagome was tickling the nonsense out of her adored little brother when the door flew open and in ran..

"Inuyasha?" Kagome nearly screeched. "Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled back then recognized why he was running and hid behind her. "Inuyasha, you little mutt, when I get my hands on your I'm going to--" the man was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Yeah, right. You can't get anywhere near me!" he mocked the young adult. "Inuyasha." Kagome said in an incredibly cool voice. It sounded so sweet; he knew that voice.

He gulped.

"Sit boy." She said in her calmest voice. "'Gome that hurt…" Inuyasha whined as Souta ran off laughing at Kagome's long time friend. "Mr.Taisho, what're you doing here?" Kagome switched her attention and mood quite quickly. "How do you know my brother?" Inuyasha grumbled, dusting himself off. "He's my teacher." She responded simply.

Inuyasha looked shocked, "When did you transfer to our school, Fluffy?" Inuyasha snickered at his nickname, obviously Sesshomaru didn't think it was as funny as Kagome and Inuyasha did. At that moment Izayoi and Inudaifu decided to come in. "Kagome, sweetheart! I haven't seen you in so long!" Mrs. Taisho exclaimed getting excited. Kagome just laughed. "It's been to long, darling." Mr. Taisho added to the attention. It suddenly dawned on Kagome…

Taisho + Taisho Duh.

The little hamster began running again, getting off of their sudden break. "You know my parents?" Everyone turned to Sesshomaru giving him 'the face'. You know, the one where you just feel like you should be put in the corner with a dunce hat. Yeah, that face. "Inu-muffin and I have been best friends since elementary school. Souta accidentally put on one of grandpa's old prayer beads. Eh, let's say that we haven't been 'able' to get them off since." Kagome cleared her throat.

"Why haven't I ever seen you around, Mr.Taisho?" Kagome asked confused. "I lived with my mother most of my life and visited my father rarely." Sesshomaru explained, although he failed to find a reason as to why. He **didn't **fail to notice the raised eyebrows, though. He just chose to ignore them. "Uh, before I forget, I was just wondering where everyone was sleeping." Kagome asked. "Well, since there's only four rooms you children will have to sleep in the same bedroom." Izayoi declared.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta all sweat dropped. Sesshomaru just wasn't quite special enough. "Why don't we all go to the pier and fish now?" Kagome's mom suggested. They all agreed except Sesshomaru. He needed to stay behind and grade papers. Kagome went to get her bag and when she returned she saw everyone had gone already. Inuyasha stood outside the window sticking his tongue out. She walked over to the door and turned the knob.

It wouldn't open.

Inuyasha…that…Oh he was going to get it now. "Inuyasha, you get me out of here or I'll s-i-t you until you hit your death bed!" All you could hear was laughing outside the door. Kagome started banging on the door. Sesshomaru was beginning to get a mirgran. "What is that annoying ruckus?" he practically yelled. "He locked me out!" Kagome yelled.

-.-…1 hour later…-.-

"Hey, it's only 1:03 a.m. Whoot!" Kagome said taking a swig of her drink. "I think I caught a fish!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Sesshomaru just looked at the mad woman-child. He had made the mistake of giving her a chocolate drink. A mistake he'd never make again…Ever. "Just let me take that…" He said slowly reaching for the drink as she hissed and pulled it close to her chest. This woman was insane!

She wouldn't leave him alone until he sat on his des and pretended to fish with her. She sat there with her fishing rod in one hand and her chocolate milk in the other. She began petting her fishing rod. "Aww, aren't you a pretty little thing? I think I'll name you Marcy." Kagome cuddled with the rob and Sesshomaru shook his head. She belonged in an asylum, that much he knew.

"I'm going to try and open the door. I don't think I can last any longer with an insane woman near me." as he pulled on the knob to get out of his office he pulled just a tad too much…

Snap.

What was that? Kagome started laughing like a maniac as Sesshomaru looked about reading to slice the door to shreds. Too bad the house, well most of the house, was youkai-proof. Just great. Why did the Gods torture him so?

"Hey, amor!" Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, "Do you want to go to the house of negotiable affections?" He looked at her as if she had just turned into a killer, British tea cup. She started laughing again. As pleasant as it was to hear her laughter, she was just acting drunk now, but she looked gorgeous laughing out of boredom.

He was about to jump out the window to get away from her when inside the room you could hear Souta run in through the back door.

It had been open this whole time.

Souta used a butter knife to open the knob-less door. Smart kid. He opened the door to see papers scattered everywhere, Kagome on the desk, Sesshomaru on the desk, fishing poles, and none other than, yes, the cursed chocolate milk. Kagome was now trying t hide it behind her. She looked like she had just been caught doing something bad. She probably was…

"Mom! Kagome has chocolate milk!" Kagome's mom ran in the room with a terrified expression; her eyes looked dilated. "Souta, grab a chair and some rape. Oh dear, I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, sweetie. I should've known better than to leave chocolate milk in the house with her…" Reinshou informed Izayoi and Inudaifu. They just signed and disappeared, obviously not wanting to be around the insane woman. Something he should've done, but just couldn't bring himself to.

What was going on?

**Note to readers: **I'm going to have to make a second part to this…How long do you think I should make this fishing trip drag on? Any ideas? Good, bad? Oh yeah, and if you see any mistakes I'm terribly sorry. I wrote this in an hour and I rushed through the typing. I have no beta reader to read through it. So yeah…


	3. A DoubleFaced Coin

* * *

Okay, before we get the chapter started!

**Things you should know!**

**Inudaifu, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father,is the owner of the club at which Kagome works at.**

**Onigumo is the manager.**

**Sesshomaru has yet to find out about her line of work or that his father employs her. **

**There's explicit content here. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

Kagome woke up with a dull ache in her temples. Her head hurt and she could hear the sound of her brain pumping the blood through and through. She seemed to be aware of every little noise. She groaned and hoped it wasn't too late. Beginning to look around, she began to remember exactly what had happened. As she clouded her brain with thoughts of her stupidity, a Phantom of the Opera ringtone suddenly burst with musical notes into the room.

Kagome's screech was heard through out the whole house. Everyone busted through the door at almost the exact time. Inuyasha looking like he had just been to a train wreck and back again. Izayoi looking as calm and peaceful as ever; when wasn't she gorgeous? Inudaifu with his big, white t-shirt and boxers holding a can of ice cream. Seems like the couple was have a late night up... Mrs. Higurashi wearing her usual ducky pajamas (not THAT strange for a mother...) and Souta stumbling, even though he was standing still. There was only one person missing now... Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come. Sesshomaru walked into the room rubbing his eyes like a sleepy puppy, wearing green plaid boxers and...Wow, that was ALL he was wearing?

Moving her eyes away from the adorable sight, she looked to someone...anyone for help out of the chair. Her phone continued to ring and Sesshomaru was kind enough to walk over and answer it for her, not bothering to lookg at the caller i.d. "Hello," came his smooth voice, giving away his cold demeanor. "Uh, yes. Is Diana there?" the man asked. "Diana? I believe you have the wrong number." he responded.

"Hey, pssst. Sess, over here!" Kagome whispered loudly. He complied with her wishes and set her phone to her ear. "Hey, Mr. Onigumo!" (A.N. Ooh, didn't see THAT one coming, did you?) Kagome spoke into the line chirpily. "What?" he heard her say. "Now?" she asked once more. "No way! She busted her hip? I told you that thing was dangerous!" he looked at her strangely as she continued her conversation with the male on the other line. "All right," she sighed, "I'm on my way." Shaking her head to motion she was done with the phone call, she waited for her mother to finish untying her.

"Kagome, dear. Are you sure you have to go to work? Now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her loving daughter. "Yeah, I'm really sorry, mom. Margaret fractured her hip in five places. She can't make it and they need at least five more replacements to keep open tonight." Izayoi and Inudaifu looked pitifully towards her. "Well, dear. Do you think you'll be able to make it back? I mean, it'll be late. We could send Inuyasha with you, or Sesshomaru, maybe?" Izayoi asked softly. Souta decided to at that point go back to bed on the carpet..."I'll take him upstairs. Goodnight, everyone. Drive carefully, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter on the cheek before taking Souta upstairs.

Seeming to remember their conversation, Kagome just shook her head. "It's okay. I don't want him knowing and Inuyasha might be more trouble than safety at this point..." she said, trailing off as Inuyasha began to snore standing up. You could practically see the giant, green globule of snot coming out of his nose, obviously oblivious to the world.

"Eh, you may be right. Well, we hope to see you in the morning, sweetie. Good night." Inudaifu patted the girl's head and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru honestly didn't feel like arguing with the wen--his student tonight, so he'd let whatever it was he was letting slide, slide. He confused himself already. It was too late for coherant thoughts.

"Diana, huh?" Kagome blushed a little. "It's my middle name. Good night, Mr. Taisho." Kagome said as she walked out with a big, blue backpack and her car keys.

Walking through the door, bright lights assaulted her eyes from various directions. Happy hour, whoop-dee-doo. "Dressing room, now." two fellow strippers dragged her away. "Guess who's here?" Eri asked excitedly. "Uh...the cookie monster?" Kagome guessed anonnymously. Tatsuya and Eri looked at her as if she had lost her head and grown a hash pipe in its place. Maybe she had smoked it when they weren't looking...

"Hey, favorite neice!" She yelled jubilantly towards her neice. "Auntie!" they hugged and talked in the dressing room for a while; catching up on old times when Kagome had taught the older girl how to make the cash in this business. Kagome had taught Rin everything she knew about stripping. "So what're you doing back here? I thought you had found a new place?" Kagome asked her neice. "Yeah, but it was closed down a while ago because of a fire, so now I'm back working here." Rin responded. They had always worked together. Rin and Kagome were known for their notorious behavior when put together to work. They would take as much money as they could from the customers. When Kagome would have a good client, she would call Rin over and vice-versa.

They both signed up for a dance on stage, each after the next. "Okay, remember the plan." Kagome whispered to the tall, black-haired girl. She had grown excrutiatingly tall for only 23, but of course, she also had one of the _biggest_ butts _anyone_ had ever seen. Rin wore a burgundy corsett with black lace, a g-string with transparent shorts underneath. She also wore a skimpy, black garder belt with burgundy, diamond-shaped fishnets. Her black, diamond-encrusted stilettos making a clapping sound against the cement ground as Kagome fixed her neon green and soft pink, plaid skirt. It was seperated into two parts with tiny chains holding the skirt together. Underneath, she wore her necessary black shorts. She took the safety pin out of her black, bikini-type top. She tied it at the front instead and handed the pin over to Rin as she slipped it into Kagome's bow now quickly falling off of her black, high-heeled, school-girl shoes.

Kagome looked over to see whom was dancing. It seemed the slut Kagura was "accidentally" flashing all the guys around the stage areas down South. Stupid security was turned around. She obviously didn't listen to the rules, one of which the house was strict about: No showing mating utensils. Well, they had used reproductive organs.

Same thing.

They noticed a client calling them over and so they moved towards their money-machine. "Hello, girls. How are you?" the blonde-haired male asked them. "Kinky." Rin purred at the man. 'Well, that was unexpected.' Kagome thought, but played along or they'd lose him. "What're your names?" his breath tinted with a hint of liquor. Not too bad, though. "Scarlet." Rin answered and no sooner, Kagome responded as well. "Diana," she said. Rin sat down and began talking with the man. Kagome was left on the sidelines now. 'Since when did she become so...aggressive with me at work?' Kagome mind asked.

Another man walked up to both of them. It seemed like the blonde-haired man had brought a friend. "Bankotsu." he introduced himself. "Oh, you can have him, Aunt." Now. NOW, it was awkward. "She's your aunt?" both men wondered, but only Suikotsu, the blonde one asked. "No, no!" Rin said quickly. Too quickly. Kagome laughed, "She likes to call me Uht for short. She deems Scarlet too long." Nice save, 'Gome.

Kagome dragged Bankotsu away, not wanting to fight her neice for a client. Even though he was _her_ client first and paid a hell of a lot. Oh well. Rin _was_ her neice. She had told Rin that there was no family here at work, but it seemed the girl had taken it too far.

Kagome talked, flirted, and danced for the man with the braided hair. "Calling Scarlet for stage-time. Again, calling Scarlet for stage time." Sango announced. It seemed as if she was dragged in, too. Kagome smiled her way and Sango nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Rin began to sway her big hips to get the lustful eyes of every guy in the place to look at her. She couldn't get very many as she continued to look at herself in the mirror to see how she was dancing, not looking into the client's eyes. 'Mistake numero uno.' Kagome thought to herself as she heard the tune to 'Red-blooded Woman' by Kylie Minogue playing.

After a while of Scarlet's dancing, Kagome excused herself from Bankotsu to go sit by herself and have a drink. As 'Diana' was about to sit down, Eri and Tatsuya -looking mighty pissed- called her over to their table. "What the fuck does that bitch think she's doing?" Tatsuya asked Kagome. "Yeah, who the fuck does she think she is coming here and taking your name, Scarlet!" Eri said, nearly loud enough for the whole area to hear. "That skank better get a new name. There's millions of godam names! Why did she have to fucking take yours?" Eri again continued to rant. That's how these two were, once they liked you, they defended you.

"Honestly, it's okay. I use the name Diana here." Kagome tried to reason for her neice. "No, if some bitch took _my_ name I'd rip her hair out of her fucking skull." Tatsuya defended Kagome some more. Kagome just shook her head, feeling a little bad that they were ragging on her neice like so.

When Rin finished dancing, she slipped her bra back on and walked towards Kagome. It still wasn't her turn to dance. When you signed up after eachother you nearly never got to dance together. Kagome walked over to Rin and they started going up to tables and dancing for some of the males. They'd slip $1, $20, a couple of times Kagome even got a $50 slipped her way. One customer had even offered her $20 for each tequila shot she could down. She only got three, but hey. Free money, right?

Kagome got up to dance, but wasn't much into it. She was a little drowsy and couldn't figure out why, or what had caused her such nausea.

Jakotsu walked over to Kagome and Rin. "Scarlet!" he yelled. Rin turned, seeing as she was using the name. "How are you, love?" he asked Kagome. "Hey, Jak! What're you doing here?" Kagome wondered. "I'm the new manager, silly!" Jakotsu responded.

Wow, Kagome was impressed. Jakotsu was a male-turned-female. He, er, SHE used to dance along with Kagome in the old strip club and now she was an accomplished manager.

Jakotsu turned to Rin with a sour smile. "I'm sorry, hun. You're gonna have to pick a different name. Scarlet is already taken." With that Jakotsu left the two girls alone. Kagome really did feel bad. She didn't ask anyone to stand up for her name. Honestly, she didn't care what name she had as long as she made tips and got money.

Kagome and Inuyasha had dubbed Jakotsu the White Cockroach. His complexion was so pale you could nearly see the veins that were continuously filtering blood through his organs. Right now, Kagome wanted to smush her/him, whatever it wanted to be called, against the wall. Rin may have stolen her client, but she was still her little -yet obviously older- neice.

Well, if you were wondering whose daughter Rin was, it was easily explained. She was Kohaku, Sango's older brother's daughter. (A.N. I made him older for this to work...) Since Kagome was practically family, she considered Rin a neice.

It was getting to be a little too late and Kagome soon found out that if she didn't leave, she'd have to rent a hotel for the night. Mr. Onigumo thanked Kagome for showing up last minute and left his girlfriend, Kikyo, chatting with the other two girls.

Contrary to popular belief, they really didn't look alike. Sure, they had similarities, but a lot of people have similarities, right? Kikyo and Kagome didn't get along too well after Kagome kicked the crap out of Kikyo for dumping Inuyasha for Mr. Onigumo. Kagome was lucky Kikyo didn't say anything or she'd have to find somewhere else to work... Well, the point was the Kikyo wasn't too much a fan of Kagome now.

After Rin and Kagome finished up with Kikyo, they walked backstage and changed. They walked out and lounged around for a couple of minutes, just for the Hell of it. They used to do this a lot back in the old days, too.

"So how's Souta?" Rin asked, obviously trying to keep the hurt from her voice. Everyone had been against her tonight. Maybe Eri and Tatsuya had spoken with her...Kagome hoped not.

"He's great. He got all A's this part report card. Momma and I are really proud of what he's doing for himself." Kagome laughed a deep, rich laugh. That, along with her smile, was her most cherished attribute.

"That's great!" Rin said, not sounding genuinely interested in the conversation. Kagome therefore switched the topic.

"Are you still going out with Daru-kun?" The girl changed men more often than she changed her underwear...and that's saying that Rin is quite a clean girl, unlike some of the strippers that had a foul stench to them.

"Yeah, and he's SUCH a sweetheart. I mean just the other day he bought me a diamond bracelet and took me to dinner at this expensive restaurant. It must've cost him a bundle, but that's what guys do for me. Spend, spend, spend!" Rin said. She was always known for her show-off skills. Always rubbing the gifts men gave her in Kagome's face, not that Kagome ever got jealous or envious. No, it was her neice and she was happy for her.

"You!" A man yelled towards Kagome, wearing her underwear like a bow-tie. Wait...how did her underwear get on him? "Is your name Scarlet or Diana. Fuck, lady, can't decide?" Kagome laughed at his joke. 'Ha-ha-liddy-ha', Kagome's mind spoke. She took her underwear off of him and shoved it into her backpack, walking out quickly with Rin in tow.

She paid the house and DJ. Walking out, she paid the Security guard $20 for the night. "Whoa, wait up there, Scarlet. You owe me $20 more." This was absurd! She always gave him extra money so he wouldn't bug her...like he was now. "What? Why?" Kagome asked. "Well..." he went off into this huge speech about the night ending at 2:30 a.m. and saying she had to pay for the rest of the night.

Kagome didn't want to cause a commotion too early in the morning, but she would talk to Jak about it later. She was just about to walk into the brisk air when the same man from before walked up behind her and told her she was going to be taken to prison. 'No way...' she blinked. "What did I do, sir?" He scoffed at her and pulled something out of her bag.

Something fluffy, white, and enclosed in a plastic bag.

"Let me tell you," he said to her, "this doesn't look like any baking soda I've ever seen." Kagome nearly choked. "I...tha-that's not mine!" Kagome yelled. If they found out she was using a fake I.D...her mother would never let Kagome take the blame for it. No, her mother would say she put her daughter up to it. Looking back, Kagome saw the smug face of a black-haired girl. A _familiar_ girl...

That...

Little...

**Note to Readers: **PBS shall now bleep this section out...Bwahahahaha! Wow, I feel hxc evil right now...but honestly, I have to go to bed. It's quite late here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Who is the two-faced biatch? You shall have to continue to read to find out!

I don't have spellcheck on my Wordpad since I've moved to California, so if someone could beta this for me, it'd be great. Thanks!

P.S. Any mistakes, just alert me. I didn't have time to go through it.


End file.
